


7 Minutes In Heaven

by BlossomLily



Series: Random Keanu Works [3]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Keanu Reeves AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canada, College, College Hockey, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Kissing, Loner, Romantic Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, University of Toronto, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-16 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19647565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: You've seen Keanu around campus usually by himself. He's a loner who enjoys reading and riding his motorcycle. He doesn't seem concerned with what others think. When you show up to a party, you’re surprised to see Keanu there.





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Hollis, my friend, for this idea. Plus a picture of Keanu I saw. This is an AU where Keanu went to college instead of pursuing acting. Be sure to check out the second part which features smut.

The humid, dry air clung to your skin as you walked the familiar path to class. Students rushed past you, some standing in groups as they giggled and talked about the past weekend. Mondays had never been your favorite day especially since the literature class you were taking was dull. You hadn’t made any friends in the class leaving you to be bored during the lecture, but you convinced yourself it was better this way. You could actually focus on the lecture instead of worrying about how to make your friends laugh. 

You sighed, running your fingers through your hair as you reached the C building. The cool air gave you goosebumps as you walked in. You pressed on, checking your watch to make sure you weren’t going to be late. With ten minutes to spare, you slowed down feeling sweat drip down your back from being outside in the heat. You were dreading going to class today. You slowly passed the familiar beige walls and wooden doors that lead to classrooms. You peaked into every other one sometimes seeing darkness, sometimes seeing a lecture taking place. 

You turned the corner seeing the classroom door open as two girls entered. With a huff, you picked up your pace entering the classroom. It was almost full as you paced down the stairs to sit in your usual spot. You liked being in the middle at the end of the row. You didn’t like being up front because it made you think the professor would pick on you more but being in the back made people think they could be a trouble maker. You sat down throwing your backpack to the ground. With a groan you pulled out a worn notebook to take notes, flipping it open to a clean page.

The professor was in the front of the room sitting at her desk reading a newspaper as the last few students slowly making their way in. You looked around seeing most of the students had arrived as a gust of air made your hair fall in your face. You pushed it back seeing a tall, lanky guy rushing to a sit a few rows in front of you. His black hair was messily pushed back revealing his stubbly face. He sat down laying his backpack on the desk in front of him. You stared at the back of his head noticing the seat he usually sat in was taken. You could see he was tense as he pulled out a notebook from his bag. He shrugged out of his black shearling jacket, revealing his white t-shirt that was baggy with holes and stains. 

You had seen him around campus usually by himself. He would sit under a group of trees reading in the shade or riding his motorcycle. You didn’t know his first name, but you knew his last name from the jersey he sometimes wore. Reeves. He played on the ice hockey team but that didn’t make him popular. Instead, he was a bit of a loner who was a mystery to you. All this made you curious about him, but you had forgotten about him just as quickly as you noticed him. However, this time he had your full attention.

You had dazed out staring at the back of his head not noticing the Professor had started class. You blinked a few times focusing your attention to the lecture as you wrote down notes here and there. Your eyes would glance over to him every few minutes as he furiously wrote. He had your curiosity, your mind constantly thinking about him now. Why did he stay to himself? 

When class ended, you watched him gather his stuff. His hair falling onto his forehead as he pushed it back slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He stood up grabbing his jacket before turning to leave. You sat there bemused by him as he climbed the stairs to exit the classroom. He passed you, his dark eyes glaring at you. You hastily looked away gathering up your own stuff, peaking over your shoulder as he walked out of the classroom door. You let out a deep exhale not realizing you had been holding your breath. 

As you walked out of the classroom you saw your friend, Grace, leaning up against the wall as she talked to a pretty blonde girl you recognized but could never remember her name. You walked over waving at the two of them as Grace immediately hurried over to hug you. “Emma!” She gleefully said, “Did you just come from lit class?” You nodded, “Yeah. It was pretty boring.” You replied in a monotone voice as Grace giggled. She was always bubbly with a huge grin on her pretty face. “I was just telling Sadie how much fun the party tonight is going to be. You should definitely come.” Her eyes were bright with excitement forcing you to nod your head, “Sure. Text me the details.” You responded before Grace embraced you in another hug. 

“Great. I heard everyone on campus is going to this party which means it going to be lit.” You cringed a bit at Grace using slang. She never sounded right doing it, but her words rang in your mind wondering if Reeves was going to attend. You had been to a few parties before, but he had never been there from what you remembered. You almost asked Grace about him but decided against it when the blonde girl, Sadie, came up grabbing Grace’s arm. 

“We don’t want to be late Grace.” Her voice was tight as she glared at you. Grace said her goodbyes as you shook in your head in confusion. You had friends. You weren’t a loner but most of your friends were busy with their own lives. You studied, attended parties occasionally and even hung out with friends but college wasn’t that serious to you because you had never decided on what to major in. Right now, classes were classes. They had no meaning to you, no end goal that you wanted to achieve. You sighed to yourself as you continued walking until you were outside of the building wanting to go back to your dorm room and sleep.

The sun was full blaze as it beat down on your skin making sweat form easily. You quickly tied your hair in a messy ponytail heading toward your dorm. As you passed by a familiar group of trees, you looked out to see him reading. One hand held the book as his eyes darted across the page, the other hand cupping his face as he sat with his knees up. His black hair had fallen in his face, and you swore you had never seen someone so stunning before. You didn’t realize you had stopped, your eyes lingering on him. He ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back against the tree, his eyes looking up from the book. You panicked, quickly stumbling as you began walking again so he didn’t catch you staring. 

* 

When you left your dorm, the clock had read 11:47 p.m., you couldn’t stand waiting around any longer in your dorm. The party was probably just getting started making you one of the early people to show up but that was fine with you. The earlier you went meant you had a wider choice of alcohol to choose from. The party was taking place in one of the girl’s sorority houses and as you walked up to the stairs to the front door, you saw the party was in full swing. 

Some students were already passed out on the lawn, others were sitting in groups as they drank from red cups. You cursed under your breath as you opened the door to see a sea of bodies dancing to loud music. You pushed through them making it into the kitchen, your arms were worn out from shoving. The kitchen was a mess of empty bottles, wrappers from chips and wasted alcohol students had spilled. “Emma.” Someone called as you looked around trying to find the voice. It was Grace. Her bright rosy dress stood out from the crowd as she made her way over to you. 

“Hey!” You called but your voice was drowned in music. Grace laughed, her fingers carelessly gripping the cup in her hand. “I’m so glad you made it. Isn’t it great?” She loudly said as she gestured to the area around you. You lazily nodded trying to find a clean plastic cup to pour alcohol in. You finally found one along with a half-empty vodka bottle and poured yourself some. Grace did the same before she tried to yell something, but you couldn’t make out what she was saying. You shook your head at her in confusion as she grabbed your arm leading you upstairs. 

There was a large area with sofas and chairs where a few students were seated. The music was a low mumble making it easier to hear. Grace lead you to the group before flopping down next to Sadie. You quickly looked around noticing every spot was taken. You rolled your eyes as you spotted two chairs off in the corner and sat in one of them. It was a little away from the group, but you were fine with that. You quietly sipped on your drink listening to Grace retell stories you had heard before while everyone laughed. Grace was a good friend when she wasn’t around her other friends but at least you weren’t moping downstairs where random students could see you. 

“Mind if I sit here?” A smoky voice asked. Your eyes slowly wandered up to the unknown figure. They wore muddy tan boots, dark denim jeans and when your eyes recognized the baggy white shirt, you held your breath. Your eyes met his as he stood looking down at you, his messy black hair in his face. You frantically nodded remembering you hadn’t spoken. “Sure.” You choked out avoiding his stare. “Thanks.” He casually replied as he sat down in the chair next to you. Your palms were sweaty as you anxiously tapped the side of your plastic cup. 

Why was he here? You had never seen him at a party before. Here he was sitting inches away from you. He stared blankly at the group as you stared at him. Up close you could see the shadow of stubble growing on his skin. He suddenly turned to notice you staring at him. “Something on my face?” He asked with a raised brow. You felt your heart stop for a second as his big brown eyes pierced yours. His eyes were golden copper and you could see a hint of sadness behind them. You tried to be nonchalant, but your voice failed you. “No. I was looking at my friend.” Your words were a stutter as you fidgeted in your seat. 

If he did notice, he didn’t show it. His face remained in a creased brow, “Who’s your friend.” He asked in a quizzing way. You pressed your lips together, “Grace.” You pointed at her as she laughed falling into Sadie. He nodded; his gaze fixed on Grace as you took a long sip from your drink. His energy was intimidating but you could tell he was uncomfortable as his hands were crossed against his chest. His eyes were wandering the area as if to find an escape. 

“Why are you here?” You blurted out. He turned toward you with narrowed eyes, “I could ask you the same thing.” You had forgotten how sexy his voice was. It was like each word he spoke was thoughtfully planned out. “I asked you first.” Your voice sounded smug as you maintained eye contact with him. He relaxed a bit as he leaned back in the chair. He ran his fingers through his hair, “I honestly don’t know why I’m here.” His honest answer shocked you a bit. 

“Me either.” You responded finishing the rest of your drink. “Grace invited me, but she always leaves me for the friends she likes better.” You weren’t sure why you had confessed that to him. You looked down at your feet as he said, “That’s a shitty thing to do.” You both sat in silence for a moment as your thoughts drifted to all the questions you wanted to ask him. Before you could speak, he sat up a little. “I’m here because I thought being surrounded by a group of people would make me feel less lonely.” His eyes were glazed over looking straight ahead. His posture had sunk like he had been hit in the stomach. 

You gazed up at him, his face had softened. “You don’t have any friends?” He lazily shook his head,” I do.” You expected him to say more but he didn’t. You admired him from the corner of your eye. “Emma!” Grace yelled calling the attention of you and him. You stood up giving an awkward wave. “Come over here and play 7 minutes in heaven with us.” She called motioning for you to come over. “That’s a high school game.” He remarked under his breath as he rolled his eyes. You giggled, “It’s a classic game. It doesn’t matter how childish it is, everyone wants to play it.” 

“You can play with us too, Keanu,” Grace yelled with a huge grin. You turned toward him; his face wrinkled in disgust. Keanu. You had finally learned the mystery boy’s name and it suited him. It was an unusual name just like he was. “How about we get out of here?” His musky voice was a whisper as he stood to his feet. Your eyes were wide, clinging to every word he said. “I doubt you want to play with them. Unless I misjudged you.” 

“What if I want to play?” You cockily replied with a smirk. His brows were creased as he huffed, “Why would you want to play such a degrading game?” You shrugged, “It’s fun.” You walked over to the group, Grace pulling you down to sit next to her. Everyone had moved to the floor, sitting in a circle. You mentally counted there was seven of you if Keanu didn’t join the game. You looked up seeing Keanu standing there as if he was contemplating whether he should play or leave. 

After a brief moment, you watched as Keanu sluggishly made his way over, sitting across from you with a scowl on his face. You giggled to yourself as one of the guys said, “Okay. Everyone knows how to play right?” The group laughed in agreement; the energy high of sexual tension. The guy nodded, chugging the rest of his beer before placing the empty beer bottle in the center of the circle. You were nervous hoping it wouldn’t land on you, almost regretting you had joined them. However, you felt at ease as you peaked at Keanu. His face was pale, his hands clenched as a guy volunteered to go first. He spun the bottle as everyone held their breath. As it slowly stopped, you could see some of them had leaned it watching the bottle in anticipation.  
The guys face lit up when it landed on Sadie. His huge grin overpowering his face as he looked at Sadie who was frowning. She huffed standing to her feet. “Let’s get this over with.” She hissed as the guy followed her to the closest bedroom. You watched them slip inside the room as everyone in the group let out a sigh. “Do we actually have to do anything.” The other girl asked breaking the silence. Grace chuckled, “Duh. If not what’s the point of playing.” Grace turned to you, “I see you met loner boy.” She whispered as her eyes wandered Keanu. 

“You know him?” It was a stupid question, but you found yourself wanting to know more about him. Grace giggled, “I know of him. He keeps to himself.” She paused as Keanu looked over in your direction, his face had relaxed a bit. “He seems to have taken an interest in you,” Grace said in a hushed tone as Keanu looked away. You shook your head. “I wouldn’t say that.” Keanu had barely said two words to you there was no way he liked you. He seemed upset that you had chosen to play 7 minutes instead of rejecting the game as he wanted. 

Everyone in the group fell silent as Sadie and the boy came out of the room. He looked pleased as Sadie wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. Grace teased Sadie as she sat down while the boy who looked like a stereotype of a jock high fived one of his friends. You nervously fidgeted hoping you didn’t end up kissing him tonight. “Who’s next?” Sadie asked looking around the group for a volunteer. You looked down as you heard Keanu speak up, “I’ll go.” You were surprised as he took the bottle and spun it. 

Your eyes were fixed on him as he watched the bottle spin and spin. You could feel your heart race wondering who it would land on. You had to admit that if it landed on Grace you would be jealous. Keanu looked up at you, his eyes were soft. You hadn’t realized the bottle landed on you until Grace forced you to your feet. “Enjoy.” She said giving you a smirk. Keanu stood awkwardly following behind you as you both went into the room. As soon as the door shut, Keanu exhaled deeply, his hands shaky. “You okay?” You asked with concern. 

He nodded, “Yeah.” He didn’t sound confident like he had before spinning the bottle. His eyes never met yours as you stood there wondering what he was thinking. “We don’t have to do anything.” He finally whispered running his hands over his face. You stood there not sure what to do. He was attractive. His soft brown eyes melted your soul every time he looked at you. Keanu’s eyes searched around the room avoiding you. You couldn’t help but stare at his lush pink lips. They looked soft. 

“Am I not your type?” You suddenly blurted out; his brows knitted together as he gazed down at you. “Is that why you don’t want to kiss me?” You could tell he was trying to find the right words, “I don’t have a type.” He paused taking a step closer to you. You gasped feeling your heart race waiting for him to continue. “And I never said I didn’t want to kiss you.” He leaned in gently placing his forehead against yours, his eyes intense with desire. You looked up through your lashes as his lips softly brushed against yours as he lingered there. “Kiss me.” You moaned wrapping your arms around his waist pulling him against your body. 

He tilted his head, his hands cupping your face as he drew your face closer until his lips gently pressed against yours. His mouth was warm, the caress of his lips softer than you imagined. He took his time exploring your lips being tender as if it was a delicate piece of art. When he pulled away, your eyes fluttered open to see he was grinning. His boyish smile made you eager for his touch again. “I didn’t tell you to stop kissing me.” Your voice was breathy as he bit his lower lip. His hands pulled your face back to him as he eagerly kissed you. 

You never wanted this moment to end. Keanu would slowly pull away for air before kissing you again. Every time his lips touched yours, you melted into him craving more. His thumb gently stroked your cheek as your hands gripped his waist. You didn’t know how you were going to function after having kissed him. You weren’t sure what to expect after this either. Would he go back to ignoring the world? Grace had a point. Keanu was a loner.

“It’s been past seven minutes.” A voice called from behind the door, startling you both. You both stared at one another with a grin. “I guess we should go out there,” Keanu said sounding disappointed. You nodded grabbing his arm before he opened the door. You had so much to say to him but the only thing that was important was telling him how much you liked kissing him. 

“I would have kissed you whether we played this stupid game or not.” 

Keanu couldn’t hide his smirk as he looked down at you. “This game isn’t that stupid since I got to kiss you.” You chuckled, rolling your eyes at him in amusement. “Glad I could change your mind.” You shot back as a knock on the door made you both silent. Keanu opened the door revealing one of the guys standing there. You both brushed past him as the group’s fixed glares made you sweat. You could see Grace’s mouth slightly open in awe as her eyes darted between you and Keanu. 

Keanu didn’t seem fazed by it as he took your hand leading you downstairs. You were surprised by this but weren’t complaining as he led you through the crowd of people who were still dancing to the loud music. Once you were outside, the cool air felt nice against your skin. Keanu stopped walking once he reached the curb in front of the house. His hand still held yours, “I don’t usually do this, but would I be bold to ask you on a date?” 

“Right now? A date.” You replied confused knowing it had to be pass one in the morning. What kind of date would that be since it was so late? Keanu chuckled, this new side of him still surprised you. You had never thought you would be the one to make Keanu smile. “Yeah. Why not? I want to get to know you, Emma.” The way he said your name made your heart burst with excitement. His adorable brown eyes looked at you longingly making it hard to resist his offer. 

“Okay.” You replied happily. You were glad that you had come to this party. Keanu took your hand as you both walked down the sidewalk. You weren’t sure what he had planned but you guessed it would be worth it. He had surprised you so far leaving you breathless after that kiss so who knew what was going through that head of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting the second part soon.


End file.
